The Switch
by Enlightening Tale Brethren
Summary: Austin and Ally wouldn't call themselves friends necessarily... More like awkward acquaintances. But on one fateful night, their lives are about to be impacted in the oddest way possible. They're about to wake up... Trapped inside each other;s bodies until they can find a solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV:**

If anyone had told me earlier just how my life was about to change that night in the worst way imaginable, I would have laughed and asked where Ashton Kutcher was secretly hiding. It was just that ridiculous, and I was not one to buy into such nonsense. Looking back now, there were never any real signs that would've tipped me off.

The sun had not yet risen, and my alarm clock went off at exactly 6 a.m. just as it did every other weekday. Today was Monday, and it was my least favorite day. I already had enough trouble rousing myself from the warmth and comfort of my bed every morning as it was. But on Mondays, it was even worse. I groaned and prepared for my guardians to come downstairs and to turn on the lights in order to wake all the kids up (there were 4 of us), as was the routine.

It made me feel a bit odd that I still got woken up by my guardians since I was 17. In fact, I would be turning 18 in just a few short months. It was unreal, and I seriously couldn't believe I was already approaching legal adulthood. I had dreamed about this moment for years, and it always seemed like such a foreign, distant time that I tended to want it more than anything.

I heard the doorknob turn and I prepared myself for the retched light that was about to blind me. The light flickers on, and my brother pops his head in, giving me a curious glance. (I'm always up at this time, but I usually pretend to sleep while he turns the light on.) "Time to get up, buttholes." He says before he shuts the door. I groan, as does my room mate, Trish. Trish is quite possibly the strangest best friend a girl could have.

When people glanced at us, they often wondered how we were friends, since we looked like exact opposites. Trish was shorter than me with extremely curly hair, and a love for clothing, scheming, and anything girly. I, on the other hand looked sort of goth because of how I did my makeup. Often enough people whispered in the halls about me and commented on my wardrobe. I failed to understand what was so damn odd about it. I wore normal clothing. I had no definite style, I was just average.

Trish had been my best friend for 14 years, and we were still going strong. Sure, we got on each other's nerves all the time and we had our share of arguments. But somehow we completed each other, and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Can we bring the weekend back? I wasn't ready." I say groggily, as I allow my eyes to adjust to the yellow light that is intruding our room.

"No, we can't bring back the weekend. But I really wish we could." Trish agrees dryly as she glances down at her phone.

"Messaging Dez already Trish?" I ask with a waggle of my eyebrows.

Trish rolls her eyes at me and sends me a glare. "Shut up. I will kill you."

"It's ok Trish. We all know you have a lady boner for Dez. You don't have to deny it anymore."

"That's it. We are no longer best friends." Trish huffs, sending me a look of pure irritation.

Unfortunately for her, I know her better than anyone else, and I can tell she is just joking around.

"Trish, you know damn well you not allowed to stop being my best friend. I'll have to kill you. You, my bitch, know too much."

"As do you Ally, as do you. Now get your lazy ass up for school." She says, tossing a pillow at me.

I groan and reluctantly sit up. I didn't feel like leaving this bed. Was it too late to play sick? Never mind, I hated missing school anyway. I pull the covers off of me, grab my makeup, and shuffle my way towards the bathroom. The problem with the bathroom is that there are 4 kids that use it, and we can be a bit... Greedy when it comes to sharing. That's why I always make an effort to get in there before anyone else. That way I can hog the mirror all I want.

I do my morning routine and my makeup within about 30 minutes. Today I decide to go with gold and black eyeshadow instead of my usual liquid eyeliner. Why not play with my makeup every now and then? Normally the eyeliner is the hardest part for me because I'm always messing up on one side. But today luck appears to be on my side, because I actually make it look like I graduated from preschool makeup to 4th grade. Baby steps guys.

Now comes the truly tedious part of getting ready... Picking out clothing. I have the fashion sense of a chameleon in a bag of skittles, so I tend to stick with plain clothing. But today I decided I was going to try to look good because I had looked rather sloppy the week before. I decided to wear my favorite pair of jeans with a cute ruffle shirt and pink flowered sandals.

"Well don't you look cute today." Trish comments sarcastically, eyeing me up and down with a smile on her lips. "Are you getting all fancy for Lobsterboy?"

I fake gag and toss her pillow back at her, hitting her square in the face. "I have no desire for Lobsterboy's vagina, thank you very much." I comment before I head upstairs to drink my first cup of coffee. Lobsterboy is my ex-boyfriend who is rather thirsty. His real name is Jake, but luck isn't really on his side in the looks department because his face is always red, and I think he resembles a lobster. Hence the name Lobsterboy. He's already asked me twice if I would take his virginity, which kind of freaks me out.

If we were being quite honest here, I would rather chew off my own foot than have anything to do with Lobsterboy. The funny thing was, Lobsterboy and I had been friends for almost 4 years, and we talked almost everyday, until I transferred to his school, Marino High. He ceased all conversation with me after the first week of school and went out of his way to avoid me. I had long since stopped caring about his existence.

I did my coffee before I glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost 7:40. It was about time to leave. I just hoped that Trish was actually ready on time for a change and I wouldn't have to wait around while she found her shoes or brushed her teeth. She was such a procrastinator, and I hated the fact that she waited till the last minute to do almost anything. It was a constant thorn in my side.

Today must've been a rare day though because Trish was actually ready and she gave me a smile as she turned her attention back to the news. Trish enjoyed watching the news in the mornings, and I failed to understand where the entertainment value was in watching the news. There was also the fact that I hated almost everyone and viewed the race of homo sapiens as idiots. That was a very strong contributor to my intense dislike for the news.

"Ready to go?" I ask her as I grab my bag and double check to make sure I have my wallet. Knowing my luck I'd forget it and not be allowed off-campus at lunch. And if there was one thing I refused to do, it was to stay on campus at lunch. Marino High's rules state that freshman are not allowed to go off at lunch which means that everyone else has to bring i.d.'s to prove that we were sophomores and up. I hated it.

"Yeah, just a sec." She says as she begins tying her shoes. Well, at least we were leaving before 7:50 today which was what I called progress. I leave the room and wait by the front door picking at my fingernails impatiently. If there was one specific trade I lacked besides empathy, coordination, or a social nature, it was patience. I literally had the patience of a toddler, and I could be just as freaking savage. Trish finally emerges from our room, eyes glued to her phone. I swear to God it was just a matter of time before Dez and Trish realized how much they liked each other and finally made things official.

"Bye!" I yell as I leave the warmth of our house, and I glance behind me to make sure that Trish is actually coming. To my relief, she's right behind me as she locks the door and we begin to head towards school.

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

**sko͞ol/**

**noun**

**1. Seven Crappy Hours of Our Lives.**

That was the very definition of School. The only reason I even bothered to attend school was because I got to see my friends. Also because it was required to attend the mental institution known as "school." Mostly the latter. The walk to school wasn't terribly eventful, and neither was first period, second period, or third period. Fourth period I actually secretly enjoyed for one reason, and one reason alone. I got to see my friends Raven and Clara. Once again, they were complete contrasts to me, as well as to each other.

I couldn't have picked two very different people to be friends with in art class. I despised art class for the simple fact that my art teacher was a straight up bitch who hated me for no reason at all. She had even gone to the extent of telling me I was a crappy artist. That did wonders for my self-esteem I tell you. I felt so much more confident about it now, thanks to Ms. Smith.

Raven's style matched her name to a T. Raven was a lot like me personality-wise because we both hated just about everybody, and we liked the same music. She had a septum piercing, red streaks throughout her black hair, and an olive skin tone. Her septum piercing was actually the first thing to make any sort of impression on me. I remember that on my second day of school I had just known that somehow Raven and I would become friends. It was sort of inevitable. We also got along pretty well because we loved pissing off Wannabe Emo Boy, or Biblethumper as we liked to call him.

He sat at the table next to ours, had a terrible habit of constantly looking over at us, and he was a dick. He loved to preach about God and all that stuff, and it really annoyed me. I had no problem with other people expressing their opinions or having a religion that I didn't share, but I did not appreciate having the bible shoved down my throat. We had an inside joke that because of the way he looked (dark brown hair, eyes that looked like they were at least rimmed with eyeliner, and a goatee) that he went home after school and wrote sappy, depressing poetry while drinking black coffee. I wasn't saying I hated him... But if he was on fire and I had a bucket of water, I'd drink the water.

Clara on the other hand more so resembles a prep, but we got along. She was a very nice girl with a brighter outlook on life, and a disregard for the rules. She didn't care what anyone else thought, and she always shared her food with me, so I liked the fact that she breathed. She had dark curly hair, brown eyes, and really long eyelashes. She was of Spanish decent, and she was one of the most beautiful people I knew.

As usual I was the first one into the art room because my third period class was out in this building too. This meant I had more awkward small talk to look forward to with Ms. Smith. She often engaged in conversation with me while I waited for my table-mates to show up, and I tried to waste as much time as I could before entering the classroom each and every morning.

But, staying out in the hallway also presented a problem, because not only did Lobsterboy have 4th period right across the hall from me, but Austin was in my art class. Austin was an odd fella, and I often failed to understand how we were friends. Or maybe friends was too large of a step. I'd say we were more acquaintances than anything.

He often talked to me on Facebook in the evenings, but we didn't really talk at school. He was popular, and he was a jock. By default, that would normally make me hate him. But for some reason I was ok with him. He was a nice enough guy for the most part, and he had a sense of humor. He also didn't judge, which I greatly appreciated.

It was always odd seeing him for some reason. It was funny, because he flirted with me a lot, and I flirted back. But outside of the web, we acted as if we merely tolerated each other. It kind of made me sad. Sometimes when he thought I wasn't paying attention, I would see him staring at me. It made me feel really self-conscious, and it also confused the hell out of me. He had once told me he wanted to date after high school and that whoever he dated would be a bad ass athlete. He wanted someone who woke up everyday and trained to compete.

I was a stark contrast to that fantasy. Ally Dawson did not exercise for anything besides food, I had the coordination of a hammered sailor, and I hated all the people who played sports, with the exception of Austin. Also, I was the least popular person I knew, and I tended to be a bitch to people in a joking manner. At least, I hoped they knew I was joking.

Art was once again a pain in my ass, and I was more than relieved that lunch was beginning shortly (The bell would ring in 5 minutes. Clara, Raven, and I tended to cut class early every single day because we all had a mutual detestment for that class.) I laughed with them as we entered the school and I took off for lunch before the halls got terribly crowded.

* * *

><p>If I had to pick my least favorite thing about attending Marino High it was that people here apparently had not yet fully grasped the concept of walking. It made me want to shove my foot up their asses because they tended to walk at about a -2 mile pace per hour. It made my day when I got stuck behind slow people. I mean, it wasn't like I had 4 minutes to get from one class to another or anything, so I was pleased that they all took their own sweet time with migrating through the halls.<p>

I was headed towards my eight hour class, which happened to be English, and my favorite class by far. For one thing, it was an easy class to pass, and for two, my teacher was a really easy-going lady, even if she did threaten to take away any cellphone she spotted. Her room was a no cellphone zone, but we all ignored it and used her phones anyway.

I actually liked my tablemates as well. To my left sat Austin, which kind of annoyed me at times, but he was a pretty cool guy. To my left sat Marissa, who was a pretty laid back girl. She had a wicked sense of humor and she was the type of girl who would give the shirt off of her back to anyone in need. She had long dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and she always wore some tie dyed article of clothing.

And to Marissa's left sat Pedro. Pedro was a funny kid, even if he did have some unknown problem with me. Pedro and Austin were pretty good friends, and they were always bickering, or throwing things at each other. I talked to Marissa more than anyone at the table, but Marissa had a pretty bad habit of ditching this class, so there was a good chance I would be the only girl at the table today. It wasn't something new.

Austin and Pedro were talking about the guys on his football team, and I tuned out their conversation. I didn't give even half a fuck about football, and I was usually lost within the first five minutes of their conversations anyway. When I tuned back in, they were talking about some kid named Dallas Johnson.

"Yeah dude. I hate that kid. He comes over to my house, eats all my food, leaves, and then tells everyone he had a miserable time." Austin says to a smirking Pedro.

"Maybe I should do that. What food do you have at your house?"

"Well, I live in a non-Mexican neighborhood, so all of my food is probably food that you're not accustomed to. If you come over, you're going to have to tone down on being Mexican, or I'll get kicked out of the neighborhood." Austin jokes, which leads them into another argument over whether Pedro is legally allowed in the United States or not. (Pedro and Austin had discussions like this just about every English class.)

I smiled just as Mrs. Barry began talking. I glanced up at the clock and noted that sadly, only a minute had gone by since I last looked at the clock. Time seemed to go so slow. I'd say this was when the cursing hour truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

English was my favorite class, minus the fact that it was a little too easy, and it seemed more like a History class. Currently we were studying Native American legends, but before we got to that part, we had to read about 22 pages pertaining to their history. In most normal classes, the students would sit quietly and do the required reading. Our class was on the other end of the scale. No one bothered to listen to one word that Mrs. Barry said, and it kind of pissed me off.

So while Pedro, Austin, and the rest of the class continued to goof off and ignore the fact that anything we didn't finish reading was homework, I read. I didn't particularly want to do the reading, but I also didn't feel like wasting my precious spare time on it either. I took very detailed, descriptive notes as I read, and about 20 minutes into class my hands are ready to fall off. That was my problem; I had the hardest time shortening notes, and so I ended up writing more notes than I needed to take.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I glance up cautiously. Austin talked to me during this class sure, but it was very rarely. "What page are you on?" he asks as he flicks a piece of paper at Pedro's head.

"Page 13." I respond, turning my attention back towards the book.

"Can I copy your notes?"

I glance at my notebook and then towards Austin who is giving me a puppy-dog face. I roll my eyes and then hold up my pages of notes. "Sure, if you feel like copying 8 pages of notes…"

"8 pages? Damn girl, you write a lot."

"Yes, I do. Now do your own work."

"You're rude." He pouts and starts hitting my paper with his pencil. He knows this annoys me, and I think that's the sole reason he continues to do it. He also like calling me Allison, even though I hate my real name and I always hit him when he calls me that.

"I'm not rude. It's not my fault that you're not using this time to your advantage."

"You know, for a girl, you're pretty bossy."

I raise an eyebrow at him and I turn my attention towards him. Alright, if he wanted to banter, we would banter until the roosters came home.

"And as a football player, you're incredibly obnoxious and a pain in my ass."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

I snort and cock my head to the side. "If you're a player, I'm the coach. Face it Austin, you're just jealous because girls rule, and boys drool."

"Men are the superior sex. It's been scientifically proven. Shit, it's easy to be a girl."

"You couldn't handle it."

"I so could handle it. It's not like it's hard."

"I don't think you're really taking into account how much preparation goes into being a girl."

"Oh really? Then enlighten me."

"For starters, there is a lot of pressure about how you look. So you have to wake up and make sure your hair looks good, your clothes are clean and nice looking, and then there's also makeup and shoes. And that's only the beauty part of it. You especially have to be on top of things when Satan's Sacrificial waterfall rolls around."

"Satan's what?"

"Your period, genius."

"That's gross Ally, really nasty."

Austin is now giving me a mortified look, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. Why did guys act like getting your period was such a big deal? Sure, it sucked ass, and it was a monthly hassle, but it was a natural thing that all women got. It wasn't like we had teeth growing down there or anything.

"It's a normal thing that happens. Stop being so weird about it and grow up. So there you have it. There's just a small part of being a girl. If you were a girl, you'd have no clue what to do for even a single day."

"That's not true! If I was a girl, I'd get naked and stare at myself all day.

"You are such a typical guy."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"I wouldn't check out my junk, thank you very much."

"You secretly would. I think you're just too much of a prude to admit it."

"If I was a guy for a day, I'd kick myself in the balls just to see what it felt like."

"It fucking hurts!" Austin counters, his voice raising a little bit. The room falls silent, and I cast a glance over towards Mrs. Barry's desk. Either she didn't hear him, or she really just doesn't care. Either one is plausible. Her fingers continue to fly across her keyboard, and I let out a small sigh of relief. I hated getting in trouble.

"Maybe so, but I'll never know just how it feels. So stop complaining about being a guy, because being a guy is not that hard. All you have to deal with is random boners in the middle of class, and wet dreams. Tough luck. I could do that in my sleep."

"Well typically that's when wet dreams happen..."

"Shut your face. I will end your breathing." I threaten, and he just gives me his signature smirk. God, he pissed me off with his stupid cockiness and biased opinions. He was a great guy... on the surface.

"Sure you will, Allison, sure you will."

"I told you not to call me that." I growl and before I can say anything I'll later regret, the bell rings.

* * *

><p>I had finally finished the stupid reading, and I vowed that I was never going to take such detailed notes again. My hands were cramping so bad, and it was already 9. They always say that high school is the best four years of your life... My question is: when is that going to start happening? With all the homework I had done today, my brain felt like mush.<p>

I think my biggest peeve about school was that the teachers all acted like their class was the only class we had, and so they loaded us with homework. It went against my philosophy. If school is not a place to sleep, then home is not a place to work. Or at least, that's how it should be. My phone dings, alerting me to the fact that someone likes my existence.

I glance at the lit up screen and debate on whether I feel like talking to anyone right now. I wasn't in a bad mood per say, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to people either. I sigh and open my messages.

**Austin Moon: **_I want to have your children._

**_Ally Dawson:_ **_That's pretty awkward. Especially since you have the wrong anatomy for it._

**_Austin:_**_ haha, you're funny Ally. Speaking of funny, you should humor me and let me copy your notes for English._

**_Ally:_**_ OhmyJesus, no. It's not happening. If I had to slave over that book for hours, then so can you. I know you tend to think with your dick, but try to use the other head you have._

**_Austin: _**_But Allison... It'd be a really cool thing to do for your best friend... :D_

**Ally:** _Oh really? We're best friends now? Since when did this happen? How will I tell my parents?_

**Austin:**_ Calm your tits girl. Speaking of tits, how nice are yours?_

**Ally:**_ Good night Austin._

**Austin:** _Alright, alright sheesh. I'm just kidding. You know, you're incredibly lucky._

**Ally:** _And why is that?_

**Austin:**_ Simple. You have tits. I would love to have tits._

**Ally:** _Well Austin, it's not too late. You can always develop moobs._

**Austin:** _-_- I'm not getting fat. I have football to play._

**Ally:**_ Well doesn't that just suck for you then._

**Austin:** _Why are you so mean to me?_

**Ally:** _It must be due to your sexist remarks and the fact that you're actually delusional to believe you could handle being a girl._

**Austin:** _I could(; You just couldn't handle being a guy._

**Ally:** _If there was any way to wager a bet over this, I would so win._

**Austin:** _No. Austin Moon never loses, and I'm not about to start now._

**Ally:** _I think you need to get your head examined... If it gets any bigger, your poor neck won't be able to hold it up any longer._

**Austin:** _Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful..._

**Ally:** _You're not doing the Pretty Girl Rock. You can't. You're not a girl._

**Austin:** _Right! Well, I'm going to pass out now. Try not to play with your boobs too much tonight(;_

**_Ally:_**_Go suck a fuck._

I set my phone down and went into the bathroom to wash my face before bed. My stomach started cramping and I groaned. This was pretty awesome. I had gotten my period, again. This meant I was going to rock the hobo look for the rest of the week. There was no point in putting in any effort towards my appearance because I was going to look like shit anyway. The struggle is real.

When I get back into the room Trish is already there, and thankfully she has turned the light off. I was an odd child and I really enjoyed laying in the dark for hours. I was probably going to ruin my eyes, but #YOLO. My phone dings again, but I simply plug it into the charger and roll over. I'm tired, and I'm ready for bed.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock starts making Satan noises next to my ear and I groan in annoyance. I felt like I had literally just fallen asleep and I wasn't ready for it to end yet. I begin banging my hand around trying to shut the alarm clock off before I wake Trish up. I tried to be considerate in the mornings. But my attempts appear to be in vain because while I attempt to make it peaceful again, I bang my knuckle against the wood and I grimace in pain.<p>

It looks like I'm going to have to open my eyes if I want to successfully achieve this task without breaking a finger first. I squint at the alarm and then I feel really confused. My alarm says 5:04 a.m. and I never get up until 6:20. There had to be something wrong with the world today. I was willing to bet that one of my younger siblings had purposely reset my alarm. They were dead.

I swing myself out of bed and fumble around for my phone. Where is it? Normally I kept it by my pillow... Had they stolen it too? I had never thought they would be so stupid. After a couple minutes I just give up and decide to go to the bathroom. I might as well put some effort into looking semi-human today after all. I feel around in the dark with my feet and eventually I find my way to the door.

I push lightly against the door as I open it so that it won't squeak as loudly as it normally does. But to my surprise, it makes absolutely no noise as the door opens. That's odd. Despite my months of practice, I had never been this good. It was a bit unsettling. The hallway is dark, and I am more than relieved. I don't feel like running into my guardians this early in the morning.

I turn to the left so that I can go to the bathroom, but I almost run into a wall. What the...? I squint as I let my eyes adjust to the faint light. There is no washer or dryer outside of our room, no bathroom in the middle, or another room. It appeared that my room was on the end of wherever I was. Now the question to be yet determined was where in godrick's sake had I landed myself?

This hallway is much wider than our house, and I finally spot the bathroom to my left. This must be some kind of odd, purplexing dream, and I was sure it'd end soon enough. I flick the light on and nearly hiss as a bright light flickers on. I hated dealing with things like this in the morning. I glance in the mirror and let out a startled squeak as I jump back in shock. In replacement of where my reflection shoud be, was the reflection of Austin. Was I on drugs?

I calm my heart rate and decide that I might as well pee before I do any more investigating. I pull down my pants and prepare to pee as I normally do when I notice that there is just one _slight _little problem. Where my vagina would normally be is a completely different anatomy. I have a dick... What the fuck Ally? I had never touched drugs in my entire life! Why was I seeing myself as Austin? I'd had some very strange dreams in the past sure, but this had to be the most bizarre thing I'd ever encountered.

"Wake up Ally." I whisper to myself as I pinch myself hard. I wince in pain and glance down. Nope. There is still a penis attatched to me. On a scale of 1-10, I was at a Lindsay Lohan right now. The need to pee is growing and I bite my lip as I diligently decide how to go about doing this. Should I even attempt it? Or would it be a better idea to sit down?

I sigh and decide that if this is still a dream or whatever, I might as well go out with a bang. Go hard or go home was my motto. I take a deep breath before I grab it like I had seen a couple of men do, and I try to aim for the toilet. Thankfully I don't spray it everywhere, and it goes a lot more smoothly than I anticipated. I zip up the zipper and I am careful to not zip up my dick. That would really freaking hurt.

When I glance at the mirror for a final time I note that I am still Austin, and I was so not in Kansas anymore. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know Austin very well, and I was quickly realizing that being a guy might be just as equally difficult. I was never eating sushi before bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

I think the part I hated admitting the most was that Austin really didn't have a bad physique. He wasn't super ripped or anything, but playing football had really done wonders to his body. He was muscled and toned, and he even had a decent dick. I had never had sex before, but I had seen enough dicks on Chatroulette and Omegle to know a decent package when I saw it.

He wasn't tiny or anything, but he also wasn't freakishly large. Kind of like his height I guess. I sigh and run a hand through my hair in dismay. I freak out when I don't feel my long locks caressing my back, and I have to repeatedly remind myself that I am trapped in the center of some freakish nightmare. This type of stuff did **not **happen in reality. I had somehow found myself trapped in an offhand version of Freaky Friday.

To put it bluntly, I was freaking out a little bit. I was trying to remain calm and collected, but on the inside I was a whirlwind of emotions and questions. I had never been in such a puzzling scenario before. This was the Twilight Zone, and I had a feeling things were only subject to get more bizarre from this point. I returned to Austin's room in a daze.

"Austin!" I hear a slightly shrill female voice yell.

"Yeah?" I call down, noting that my heartbeat picks up just a little bit, and I've moved into panic mode. What if she comes up here? I didn't know Austin well enough to know how he acted, or really, anything about his life. I knew he played football and that he liked parties. That was the extent of my knowledge. What if I royally screwed this up and they realized that I was acting extremely off? I had no logical explanation for what was going on.

"Breakfast time!"

"Ok mom, I'll be down soon!" I yell down before I flop down on the bed. What was I going to do? I feel a vibration and I feel under the pillows before locating a phone. However, it's not my iPhone. _1 new text message_. It says on the screen. I glance at the number and sigh in relief. It's my number. Maybe I could get answers now.

But before I have time to open the message I hear my name being called again. This woman, who I was assuming was Austin's mother sure seemed persistent. I glance down and realize that I'm still in my boxers. Crap! I'm about to start getting dressed when suddenly the door opens and a short woman walks in, hands on hip, and rollers in her hair. Ah yes, this must be Austin's mother.

"Mom! I could've been naked!" I exclaim before diving under the covers. She chuckles and I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm sorry though. I will knock in the future. Now hurry up and get dressed and come get breakfast before it gets cold. Pl pumpkin?"

"Ok mom."

When she leaves I practically gasp for air. I hoped that whatever was going on was going to stop soon. This was just downright embarrassing. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a Beatles t-shirt and sigh when I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't use makeup or do my hair. Ok, I guess in a way, boys did lead a more unfortunate lifestyle. I mean, as a guy, if you're ugly, you're screwed, because that's what you're stuck with. I slide the phone into my pocket before I timidly make my way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV:<strong>

Loud shrilling music suddenly fills my ears and I jump up in bed. What the hell...? My phone's screen is lit up with an alarm. It was 6 in the morning already? Shit! I had over-slept. This meant that I wouldn't have time to get to the school early and lift weights with the other guys. I groan and then I turn off the horrible music. I had no idea why I had set an alarm so late or why I had chosen such atrocious music.

I hated music that had lyrics that were impossible to decipher. It irked me. I thought it was really just noise. How could people stand this type of music? It was awful. I hear footsteps from overhead, which greatly confuses me since my room is on the top floor. I hear the doorknob turn, and I shift my gaze towards the light that flickers on beneath the door.

Someone was coming in... But who? The light suddenly turns on and it practically blinds me. I squint at a strange male figure that I've never seen before. "Time to get up bumholes!" He yells before closing the door. There is a groan to my right and I realize in horror that there is another person in the room with me. I was officially weirded out.

I glance around the room noting all the band posters that surround the black walls. Who chose black as their wallpaper? It was a dark and dreary color. I thought yellow was a much more appropriate color. "Morning sleepyhead." A groggy voice says, and I watch as a wild mop of black curls appears from under the covers of the other bed.

"Good morning." I respond, and I gasp when I hear the way my voice sounds. It wasn't my voice. This was voice was feminine, and it was a sharp contrast to my normally raspy morning voice. The other female sits upright, and that's when I recognize her. Trish something-or-other. I didn't really know her very well, but she hung out with Ally a lot.

"Ugh. I have a math test today, and I don't feel like doing it. Is it too late to play sick?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

She glances at me then, and I note that her eyes narrow slightly. "Are you feeling okay Ally? You look a little peckish."

Ally? Did she just call me Ally? Surely this can't be true... My suspicions are confirmed when I glance down and notice a decent sized rack greeting me. Now this was something I could get used to. Oh yeah, Trish asked a question. I cough and give her what I hope is a reassuring smile. "Yeah Trish, I feel fine. I just feel a little tired."

"Well you might want to get into the bathroom and start getting ready before Sasha gets in there." Trish says pointedly before turning the television on. Getting ready? Shit. If she thought I was Ally, then that had to mean that we somehow swapped bodies or something, and that means that I'm a girl. I didn't know crap about being a girl.

Sure I hung out with girls often enough. It kind of happens when you're the quarterback of your school's football team. I had plenty of girls interested in me, as long as we won that is. Despite that fact, I had no clue how girls worked. They were a strange species and when it came to girly things, I didn't know crap. "Right. I guess I should uh... Get ready." I say quickly before making a move for the door.

"Uh, Ally?"

"Yeah?" I ask, glancing at Trish just as my hand touches the doorknob.

"Clothes babe. You know how Alec and Tara feel about you walking around without clothing on. Also, you're forgetting your toothbrush, face wash, and makeup." She points to a bag on one of the shelves in the closet. I assume that's where all of Ally's stuff is. I grab a long t-shirt off the floor and slip it on. It goes down to my knees. Perfect. Grabbing the bag, I wave at Trish before exiting the room.

Ok... What was going on? I had never had such vivid dreams, and I was a little confused as to why I was dreaming about Ally. Sure, she was hot and everything, but she was weird. She didn't say much to me during class, but all my friends thought there was something just a little off about Ally Dawson, and I agreed with them.

I locate the bathroom which is in the middle of what I am assuming are two bedrooms. God. Ally didn't even get her own room? That was just sad. I actually felt bad for her. I would die if I had to share a room with anyone. I liked having my own personal space. I shoot a hesitant glance towards the mirror and about choke in shock.

Two brown eyes peer back at me, along with a rather messy set of curls that stuck in every direction. I noticed two important things all at once when I removed the clothing to take a shower. 1) I had somehow become a girl overnight, and 2) I had a decent body when there were no baggy clothes to hide them.

I had to admit, taking a shower as a girl was quite the experience. I actually had a little fun with touching the curves and vast skin that was mine to touch. I was technically invading her personal space, but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

After a few more minutes in the shower I exit, and about choke in shock. There was a girl who looked about 13 standing there at the mirror working on her makeup. Who was she? The girl looks over and offers me a smile. "Good morning Ally."

"Good morning." I say as I towel off and slip the t-shirt back on. The girl continues to do her makeup for a moment, before she glances over at me. "Hey Ally..?"

"Yeah?" I ask warily. I didn't know who she was. I didn't know shit about Ally's life. I had no idea what was going on. Somebody better wake me up soon. She doesn't look much like Ally. This girl has dirty blonde hair that is wildly curly and falls down her back. She has dark brown eyes, and her skin is paler than Ally's. Was she adopted?

"Can I do your makeup?" She asks with a lot of enthusiasm. She looks really excited, but also guarded. It's like she expects me to say no.

"Sure." I say casually. Inside I'm a little relieved that I won't have to learn this makeup thing right away.

Her face is completely shocked, and I swear to God her jaw drops. Was it really such a surprise?

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Because you never let me do your makeup?"

"I'm feeling lazy today."

"Well that's no surprise. Alright, close your eyes." She says bending down so that she's level with me. I comply as she turns up the music, and I fight the urge to cringe. This girl listens to that awful screamo music too. The horror... The agony.

I sit still for an unknown amount of time as this girl does the strange art of makeup. I'd have to figure out a way to fix this. I didn't care about any of this, but Ally would probably murder me if I went to school without makeup on, even though I didn't see why. I thought girls looked better without all that crap on their faces.

I had nothing against girls wearing makeup, but I didn't personally care too much for it. It felt gross when you tried to make out with girls that had a pound of makeup on. Blech. When she's finished, I glance in the mirror at the eyeliner she's put on. At least this girl didn't put too much makeup on me, even if the eyeliner on the top lid was rather heavy.

"Thanks." I say as I continue to study my reflection in the mirror. It was kind of fascinating how much difference makeup could make. I wasn't saying that Ally wasn't beautiful, because she was. But the makeup enhanced her features and made her sexier. God, I felt like an asshole for thinking that. She gives me a smile and then stares at me.

"Yes Ally, we know you think you're hot. But some of us need to use the mirror, and you're hogging it. Beat it." She says with a grin.

I roll my eyes, but I leave the bathroom a couple minutes later after brushing my teeth. When I get back in the room I realize that I still have to get dressed... I didn't know anything about this either... I'd made out with a few girls, and I'd made it to second base before, but I was actually still a virgin, which not many people knew. They always jumped to the same conclusion; A_ustin Moon is a football player... The quarterback in fact. He's been with so many girls. He's kind of a manwhore. _

"You should dress me." I say to Trish as I walk over to Ally's bed and sit down. Trish rolls her eyes at me, but gets up and walks towards the closet. She starts rummaging through, occasionally shaking her head. I sat there patiently and waited for her to pick something out for me. I was really relieved that I didn't have to worry about this.

"Have you already put on your bra and underwear?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, go do it then." Trish says, pointing towards one of the drawers. I walk to it and slowly opening it, and I raise an eyebrow when I see some of the lingerie in here. Ally had never really struck me as a g-string and thong kind of girl. I had to admit it was kind of sexy picturing this body in some of the items. I was glad that girls couldn't get visible boners.

I pick out a random pair of underwear and a bra before I remove the towel. I about faint when I notice a little bit of blood down there. I was bleeding... Why was I bleeding? Trish notices my change in expression, and she glances down quickly before her eyes dart away. "Damn Ally. I'm sorry you're on the rag. But you might want to go plug up before you stain your sheets."

I nod before slowly getting up. Shit. A period? I knew that all women got them, but I didn't have too much experience with it since I was an only child. Just what was I going to do? I am glad that there is no one in the bathroom, but I lock it just to be sure. I notice the tampons on the top shelf, and I sigh. I was pretty sure this was what girls use, but I wasn't entirely certain.

I touch the box with caution as though it is scalding hot. This was a deal that I had not wanted. I could appreciate being a girl for the views, but I didn't know if I could handle periods. Did this mean that hormones came next? Fuck. I note that there are instructions on the back of the box and I sigh. It looks like I'm about to try something that no man has ever tried before... The challenge of figuring out how a tampon worked.

I pick one out of the box and unpeel the wrapping. I slide the tampon out of the wrapper and deeply study the strange object that I currently hold in my hands. I sigh again and decide that I've wasted enough time dawdling. It was time for my first attempt ever. I was genuinely terrified, and a little grossed out at the task I was setting out to do.

The box says that I'm supposed to spread my legs and insert the tampon in the hole... This was so freaking weird. My stomach churned a little bit as I felt around for the location. I find it, and slowly shove the tampon up, just like the box says to do. I push down the other end of the aplicator, and I look down. All I can see is a tiny little string hanging out.

Oh. My. God. I. Just. Inserted. A. Tampon.

What. The. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV:**

The firs thing I have to say about el casa de Austin is that they are all religiously into the athletics. I look at all the sports pictures and articles that frame the walls and I am fascinated. There is a woman who appears in numerous pictures with the same shade of blonde as Austin, so I am assuming she is his mother. She is in a cheerleading uniform in most of them, and I note her holding several very large trophies, as well as many other awards and medals in the debate team, and as a national figure skating champion.

His dad appears to be a lot like Austin, despite his looks. His eyes are a darker shade of brown than Austin's, and his hair is a dark mahogany color. I just realized that's a really weird adjective for describing hair. Oh well. He played football throughout college, and I even note him in an NFL uniform, so I'm thinking he made it into football. He also played basketball.

I didn't know how I would ever fit in around here. I didn't care too much for sports since I lack the coordination and skill to play sports. Also, I hated running, and I didn't exercise for anything but cupcakes, but that was besides the point. It also hit me right then and there that since I was Austin, that meant that I had to play football. Shit! I didn't know anything about football. Nothing at all.

I finally make my way downstairs and enter a very large, very well furnished kitchen. There are several floor-to-ceiling windows that allow a lot of light into the room, and due to all the crystal prisms found in various places, there were mini rainbows on the gold walls. I had always thought that gold would be an odd, and impractical color for wallpaper, but somehow it worked. There are granite and marble counters, and an island in the center. I had always wanted an island.

"Good morning sweetheart." A blonde woman who is standing in the doorway to the fridge says, turning around to give me a warm smile. Yes, this must be Austin's mother. She's beautiful, even with her hair in messy tangles. I envied people like her, who would probably look gorgeous even with mascara running down their face. It wasn't fair. I almost guaranteed you that attractive people probably thought the world was a much better place than it actually was.

I stand there for a second both because I am taking in the surroundings, and because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I wasn't sure what Austin typically ate for breakfast, or if he even ate it at all. Where were the dishes? Did I get my own breakfast? What is life?

She hands me three bars and a protein shake with a smile. "Eat up Austin. You have a big game on Friday, and you're going to need all of your strength for practice today." She tells me in a reminding tone. I feel my heart stop for a split second before I quickly recover and take the items. This was breakfast? I look down at the power bars in disgust. What kind of a meal was this? Where were the eggs? Or at the very least, where was the sugary cereal that I enjoyed devouring?

I unwrap one of the bars and take a small bite. I involuntarily grimace at the taste. I was certain that my tastebuds were not just dying. No, they were being exterminated. I glance at the label. _Summertime Honey_. Honey eh? Oh sure, it tasted like honey. Honey that was smeared onto a piece of cardboard. Delicious. Well, maybe the shake will be better, and will successfully wash away this disgusting aftertaste. But I was trying not to get my hopes up.

I take a small swig, and release the tension in my shoulders. It tastes okay. I wasn't really much of a fan of strawberry flavored beverages, but even I had to admit that this shake wasn't the worst thing I had ever tasted in my life. I set the shake down before I decide to gulp the rest of it down. I still had these nasty bars to eat. Okay Ally, suck it up.

A man enters through another archway, and I immediately recognize him as Austin's father. The first thing he does is walk over to his wife and give her a kiss. Awww. I thought real romance was still a truly awesome thing, and I thought real love was even cuter. Even if it was some poor teenager's parents that were the participants.

He grabs the same delightful meal that was thrust upon me, and sits in the seat next to me. We eat in silence for a few minutes, and I hate it. I'm not used to it. If there was one thing that didn't exist in my house, it was silence. Sometimes it got on my nerves, but right now I found myself missing it. I missed the sound of the news as I walked upstairs to get my coffee for the day. I missed my guardians laughing about things, or occasionally arguing and ranting about the news. Meals were even louder than that.

"So, Austin." His dad begins, placing a hand on my shoulder in a firm grip. I look over to him and I note that he looks very... professional right now. At least his posture does. Something told me that we weren't going to be discussing the weather right now. I brace myself for the unknown discussion that was inevitably coming.

"I've been thinking... We haven't watched the footage I recorded of your last game yet, and we need to. After all, we need to get some work in and make sure that you correct any errors you previously made. Scouts will be coming around soon enough, and I want you to be the best quarterback the state of Florida has ever seen."

I give him a small nod, and I drop my gaze down to the small light in my pocket. I guess that means he got a text. Would it be intrusive of me to open it? I'm not really sure. But I decide to say screw it. I will probably need to get ahold of people at some point, and his phone is all I've got. I take the phone out and prepare to turn it on, when I hear someone clear their throat.

I glance over again, and Austin's dad is staring directly at me. His face is so serious, and he looks a little irritated. Uh oh, what'd I do? "Austin, you know how I feel about you ignoring me when I am talking to you. This is your future, and you need to take it more seriously. Otherwise everything will slip right through your fingers, and you'll become a has-been like me. So tomorrow after school we're going to view it okay?"

"Yes dad." I say, sealing my doom. I hated football, and now I was being forced to watch it. I also didn't understand anything about the game, so I was certain that I was in for a very clueless night that was yet to come. Great.

He glances over at the clock before sighing. "Well, I'm off to work. Don't forget about tomorrow Austin." His father says, giving him a stern look before ruffling my hair. Well, at least he did actually care just a smidgen about Austin. That was good. He leaves soon after, and when the mom isn't paying attention I throw away the remainder of this horrible breakfast. I hated wasting food, but I would just raid the vending machine when I got to school, so no big deal.

I finally decided to check the text message I had received earlier. It's from my phone, and it's very brief.

**Hey, I don't know what the fuck is going on. But uh... Nice rack ;) -Austin**

I roll my eyes and mentally slap myself. Curse me for not wearing clothes to bed again. This was _just _my luck and fortune. I bite my lip in irritation. He had seen me naked. AUSTIN MOON HAD SEEN ME NAKED. This meant he had also seen me without makeup too. Damn.

**Gee, thank you. I'm so glad that you have no murky conscious over the fact that you saw me naked. Cool. Ok, so what do I do? How do I get to school? -Ally**

I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to ride the bus, walk, or get a ride. Usually I walked from my house with Trish every morning, but I had no clue where Austin even lived, so I was clueless. I didn't want to dawdle here too long if Austin needed to be somewhere shortly. I get up slowly and put my plate in the sink while I wait for him to reply. I hope he isn't going to take too long. I need answers, and I need them now.

I note that my screen lights up just as I return, and I eagerly open the message.

**I drive to school. My wallet and keys should be in my football bag in the closet. Take the bag. My car is the yellow volvo in the garage. Safe driving. What about me? And where are we meeting? Ooh! Come pick me up. -Austin**

I gulp. I wasn't really the best when it came to driving... But it wasn't really my fault. I had actually just gotten my permit back in April, so my experience on the road was not very extentual. What if I got into an accident or something? Before I can begin to mentally panic, the phone lights up again. I open the text slowly, reminding myself to breathe.

**The phone is already programed to tell you how to get to school from the house. Just launch the app. I'm serious though, come pick me up. The tank is full, I just filled it. Don't keep me waiting girl. -Austin**

I groan, and with a great reluctance as I fling the bag over one shoulder. Big mistake. I didn't really anticipate how heavy the bag, so it resulted in my landing face first on the floor. I glare at the bag. Stupid football. Stupid football bag. Stupid Austin.

Shouldering the bag off of my now slightly throbbing shoulder, I get up and shuffle towards the staircase again. It looked like Ally Dawson was not only going to spend some time as a boy, but I was also going to be driving to school for my first time ever. What could possibly go wrong? I forced myself not to answer that question as I grab the heavy bag from Austin's closet.

Driving was one of those things that looked easier than it actually was. I was really nervous about driving Austin's car, because for one, it was a volvo so it was probably worth more than all my meager possessions combined, and two, I didn't want to kill someone else.

I slide into the driver's side of the car slowly, shivering as I feel the cold leather seat touch my back. I start the engine, before clicking a button on the visor that opens the garage. Okay Ally, you're going to do just fine. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be a-okay. You probably won't kill anyone or get pulled over…

The light that comes from behind me is grayish and dull, marking the fact that it's getting colder, and that it was really freaking cold out here. I did not like it. I put the car into reverse, and slowly ease out of the garage, my hands gripping the steering wheel in a deathly grasp. I was beyond nervous.

I stop midway down the driveway to shut the garage door, before I marvel on how I get out of the driveway. I decide to type my address into the car first, so that I can pick up Austin at my house. God, it was so weird not being there.

"Turn left." The phone instructs, and I ease off the break again, turning slowly to the left. Okay Ally, so far so good. I switch into drive, and off I go, trying to go a decent speed without killing anyone. Thankfully no one else is on the road in this subdivision right now, so I didn't have to stress about that.

"Turn right, onto Main Street." it instructs, and that's when I begin to panic. This meant that I was going to be on the main road… As in, people driving around me. Shit. I take in a deep breath as I prepare to turn onto the slightly busy road.

I wait patiently, turning on my turn signal a little early for good measure, as I wait for it to be clear enough to turn onto. The light turns green on my end, and I cautiously attempt to make a U-turn, and I narrowly miss the curb. I calm down and turn down the next available street so I don't attract attention from any cops.

Yeah, I had just gotten my permit, so this was a whole new experience. I didn't need a cop giving me a ticket for not having a license. But then I remember that I'm technically Austin, and he got his license in May. So actually, I'm basically legal.

"Turn right at the next stop sign."

I make the turn onto the familiar road, and then I realize that I'm going to have to park near the house. I stop halfway up the street before I text Austin. It was really weird texting my own number.

**I'm here. Come outside. Follow Trish. My guardians will flip if a guy comes to the door. -Ally**

I put the car into park and wait patiently for Austin and Trish to come out of the house. I didn't have to wait long. Trish looked like she was interrogating Austin to the third degree about the car we were approaching. And for a second, I actually felt a little bad for him. Trish could be intense when she wanted to.

Austin opens the passenger door and slides in, ignoring the glare of Trish, who stands by me, grumbling. "I can't believe I'm riding bitch. Ally Dawson, you will rue this day."

Austin's car is a two-seater, which are the kind of cars that I hated. This meant that I had to get out of the car, and pull the seat forward so that Trish could get in. "Your chariot awaits, my lady." i say jokingly, flinging one of my arms out for good measure. Trish cocks an eyebrow at me and gets in wordlessly.

"Good morning Ally." Austin says to me as he drops my backpack at his feet. Trish gives him an odd look, and his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. Time to wing it.

I laugh slightly as I start the car. "Oh, so we changed names? Well, in that case, good morning Trish, good morning Austin." I say, glancing at Trish's curious expression in the mirror.

Trish regains her composure and snorts. "Gosh Ally, you're such a derp sometimes." Austin flips her off in response. I get ready to turn around when Austin stops me.

"Wait! Shouldn't I be the one to drive?" he asks, his face visibly worried. Not this time bud,

"Why would I let you do that? I mean, I am a licensed driver. You, on the other hand, hardly have any experience. i'll let you drive my car when hell freezes over." I shoot him a grin as I turn around. I ignore his scoff at my claiming his car.

He is quiet for a moment before he reaches out and turns on the stereo. Some unknown rap song comes on the radio and I groan. I quickly reach over and change the station, still trying to maintain focus on watching the road.

Austin glares at me, and his expression is one of pure disbelief. It's like he can't believe that I would dare change his station. I swat his hand away as he tries to change my rock station. "Pipe the fuck down." I say with a smirk.

I stop at the stoplight near the school, and I feel nervous. Now I was going to have to park without killing all three homo sapiens in this car. Oh, and it would probably be best to avoid hitting anyone else, or another car. But no pressure or anything.

I drive across the lane and oul into the parking lot, Now here is where I truly draw a blank. I didn't exactly drive a lot, and I didn't know how parking in the school parking lot worked. Did they have assigned parking spaces?

I glance at Austin, my face betraying my inner feelings of panic. "Park in the third spot up here." He says quietly, not looking at me. I take another deep breath before I ease into the parking space, and narrowly bumping into the car parked across from me.

Trish's gaze is boring into the back of my head and I can mentally picture her shaking her head at me in disappointment. "That was some crap driving Austin. Where did you get your license from? A McDonald's Happy Meal?" Trish asks, her tone oozing sarcasm. Austin snorts.

I ignore her snark comment and shut the engine off. I unbuckle and get out so that I can let Trish out. She gets out, muttering a "thanks for the ride" before walking off. Ah, my best friend was such an absolute joy in the morning.

Austin has not gotten out of his seat yet, so I sit back down and study him curiously. "So…" I say, making a feeble attempt at conversation. We had to talk after all.

"This morning has officially been the weirdest morning of my life." Austin says offhandedly, his gaze steadily staring out his window. Why wouldn't he look at me?

"I concur. I had to pee this morning, and I have to say, being a guy might not be as simple as I had previously suggested."

"I had to insert a tampon. Do you know how weird that was? And gross for that matter."

"I tried to warn you." I point out, feeling slightly victorious. "Look, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I'm still trying to process all this. When I said I'd be a girl for a day, I don't think I was really taking into consideration what it would mean. I guess we just try to act as normal as possible. You should probably write down your schedule for me. I'll do the same. Oh, and locker combos too."

I pull out a piece of paper and write down the requested information, feeling really nervous. What classes did Austin take? What if I didn't know where they were? What if he had some major project or oral history project due today? I would die.

Austin's scrawl was extremely messy, and I wondered how he was even able to decipher any of the messy letters. It was horrid looking. When I looked at the letters long enough they became a little clearer, but not by much.

**Algebra II**

**Computer Apps Gym**

**Art**

**Chemistry**

**Government**

**Guitar**

**Spanish II**

**English**

Well didn't that just look like a fine and dandy schedule. Knowing my luck, I'd be going to the wrong class at some point today. I was really bad with abrupt changes. I was bad at memorization as well. "You have three AP courses?" Austin asks finally looking at me for the first time.

"Yeah… I thought it would look really good on my college applications. I need all the help I can get."

"I'm sure you'll get into any college you want to Ally. You're pretty smart."

"Did the famous Austin Moon just give a lowly peasant like myself a compliment?" I ask, feigning shock.

"Yeah, but don't look too much into it. Now, I have a good feeling that we won't be seeing much of each other throughout the day. But all you really need to know is that I don't say much with my friends unless it's Dez. Dez is my best friend. If you don't know who he is, he is one of the most soulless gingers you will ever meet."

"Great. Stranger. This is going to be a lot of effort. Now remember, i am not as social as you are. So that means don't talk to everyone you see. Trish is my best friend, and she is who I spend most of my time with. She likes to gossip and-" Austin cuts me off.

"Believe me, I know. I met her this morning, remember?" he says simply, before he reaches for the handle. "Alright, I will see you after school." he says, as he closes the door and walks off. And me? I just sit here, dreading the moment that bell rings and I have to go to Austin's first class.


End file.
